Free
by NotXReadyXtoXMakeXnice
Summary: After a year of hell, Rayne and her mother Kim decide to move to Vermont, where Rayne's Aunt and Cousin Live. Rayne is ready to forget the city she was raised in and while she is at it she may fall in love.I rewrote the 1 chapter


Chapter 1

I do not own Blood and Chocolate J

_Two wolf like animals rushed through the forest, behind them gunshots fired rapidly. One wolf stopped, followed by the other, the smaller one tilted her head to the side confused as to why her brother had stopped. An unspoken agreement came between the two and the smaller female ran off to find the rest of her pack and warn them of the danger, and hope that nothing would become of her brother. Several gunshots were heard followed by a whimper of pain and a thud onto the ground._

"_Seth." The wolf howled trying to run back but two older wolves blocked her off and hurried her back to the meeting place. _

A young woman sat up, tears streaked her tanned face. She slid out of the bed and walked into her bathroom rinsing her face off. It had been one year since the night her older brother was taken by hunters. And nightmares plagued her ; she could never forget losing him no matter how hard she tried. Seth had always been there for her, when no one could help her he pulled her back up and now he was gone.

"Rayne are you awake" her mother, Kim, asked from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah mom" Rayne responded emptily, her long black hair fell over her shoulders, and her blue eyes shone in the dimly lit room. The door opened and Kim walked in, she looked almost the same as her daughter ,but insted of blue eyes she had bright green eyes, and of corse her body had a small amout of proof showing she had two children

"Hurry up and get ready the movers are here" Kim told her daughter running downstairs. Rayne sighed grabbing the clothes she had left out and changing quickly, then putting on her normal make-up she ran downstairs. Boxes were pilled up in the hallways and rooms that were once bright painted white and completely empty.

"I am going to go ahead a leave mom, is that ok" Rayne asked, walking out the front door to where her mother was sitting.

"Go ahead sweetie, drive carefully thought" Kim kissed her daughters forehead, frowning slightly at the clothing choices she watched Rayne, run to her truck and pull out of the driveway. Vermont was their new home but the old was going to be hard to leave behind.

Rayne sped down the freeway banging her head to the music that was blaring off the speakers, she had been driving for about five hours now and finally saw the sign saying Welcome to Vermont. The state was much like Rayne had hoped, mainly forests and small towns, she wanted it to provide her with the freedom that years in the city would never give her. Living in a city for a werewolf was so difficult, and reminded her of a cage, but her mother's reasoning for their moving in with this pack was her husband's brothers, sister. Rayne's aunt Esme Gandillon used to be the Queen Bitch to the pack and now her daughter, Rayne's cousin has taken on the role, since no family remained in her former pack Kim decided this was the best place to be.

The sun had finally began to set when Rayne drove up to a old country inn, it had a homely air to it that made Rayne smile slightly, which was one of the rarest things for her. In front of the inn a group of boys were smoking.

"Any of you boys wanna give me a hand?" Rayne asked jumping out of her truck, all four looked at her like she was crazy.

"Umm. This is an inn and I think you have like an entire house in the back of your truck" One said nearly laughing at her.

"I know that my name is Rayne Gandillon, I am moving in up here, forget it I am going to find Auntie and Vivie" She scowled walking in to the inn a little pissed off from the lack of help she had recieved, in a hallway she saw a familiar face sweeping up a pile of dirt. A smirk planted itself across her face as she ran and jumped on Vivian's back causing her to loose balance and fall ot the floor with rayne on her back.

"Ray," Vivian screaming embracing the girl in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too Vivie" Rayne laughed hugging her cousin back.

"Vivian what is going on down here it, you are going to wake up the guests" Esme scowled walking down the hallway, she stopped when she saw Rayne standing in the middle of the hall. "Rayne, how have you been dear" Esme ran to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"I have been fine Auntie" Rayne said hugging her aunt. "I came in to get some help, unpacking my truck is going to be a bitch and I don't know where the house is" Rayne said sheepishly.

_**BANG **_ a crash came from outside.

"Those idiots" Esme shreiked running outside, to yell at the four who had knocked over a bird bath.

"So Vivie are you too buisy to help your poor old cousin or am I going to have to do all the work alone.


End file.
